Ancient Hearts
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Two hearts, Two kingdoms, one war, undying love. discontinued until my head is back in it
1. Stories of old

Ancient Hearts

Chapter 1: Stories of Old

A/N: I apologize now, ahead of time for any historical discrepancies in my story at anytime. You do not necessarily have to read Eragon and the other books in the trilogy to understand the dragon aspect of the story.

* * *

*giggles*

An old spiky haired man poked his head into the door way of a two person bedroom. His eyes scanned the room before landing on a tuff of blonde spiky hair, not to dissimilar to his own, sticking up from behind one of the beds.

Quietly the man tiptoed into the room, creeping up on the bed. With one great leap, the old man jumped over to the hidden side of the bed.

"Gotcha." He said startling the two little kids on the floor. They laughed.

"Alright you two, time for bed." The old man said with big smile on his face.

The youngest of the two, a cute little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her grandmother when she was younger, spoke first.

"But grandpa Yugi, we're not tired." She said.

"Well Kara, if you lay down and relax, sleep will find you." Yugi replied.

The little boy with spiky multicolored hair spoke next.

"Will you tell us a story, grandpa?" the boy asked.

"I don't know Atem, maybe if you promise to go to sleep right after." Yugi bartered.

"Promise." Kara said cutely. Yugi sighed.

"Alright then." He said sitting back against the head board of one of the small beds. The two young siblings snuggled up close on either side of him.

"Let's see now, which story would be best?" he pondered. "Ah, yes I know."

"5000 years ago, there was a great kingdom in Egypt ruled by the most kind and caring Pharoh(sp?) in history. His name was Atem.

"Really?!" Atem exclaimed happily. Yugi nodded.

"Be quiet Atem, I want to hear the story." Kara said. they stuck their tongues out at each other. Yugi chuckled.

"Anyway, the Pharoh Atem, a long with his six high priests and priestess' ruled Egypt, the seven people used a great power drawn from the seven millennium items in order to keep peace in the kingdom.

There was the high priest Seto, and two priestess' Isis, and Rem. Also the priests Shada, Kalim, and Mahado.

Seto, the youngest and most powerful of the 6 priests, was the Pharoh's cousin and second I command. He was strong and noble with a proud chin and kind heart. His power was known throughout the land as that of the white dragon. His father, Pharoh Atem's father's brother, Akhenaden, had at one time also been a priest in the high court, until he was driven to madness by greed and nightmares of past wrongs.

* * *

1000 miles away, in Italy, the Roman empire was at the pinnacle of power. The great Emporer Augustus Ceasar was at power and the Empire was flourishing.

It was a well known fact that both the Egyptian and Roman empires were close allies, thanks to those who come before them.

The Emporer himself, taking the lead from the Pharoh, had his own court of priests and priestess'. The most powerful went by the name of Teaenna. A beautiful woman with flowing long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the body of Aphrodite herself and the power of Zeus.

The roman people worshipped her like a god.

Teaenna rains from a long line of Priests and priestess' called dragon riders. These people ride on the backs of dragons and derive their power from the ancient languages of elf and dwarf.

Leaving her child hood ties behind, Teaenna made her way to the capital of the empire and soon proved herself to it's people by defending the city single handedly against the invading Ottomans. Since that time she's been the Emporer's second in command.

The world was at peace for a time, until word came from the west that a great evil force was moving on the great Egyptian kingdom. Creatures of evil and mahem sought to destroy the rich and peaceful land. The great Pharoh knew that there was a chance he and his court may not be able to stp the shadow creatures, so he sent word to his allies in the North.

Upon receiving word of his good friend plite, the Emporer sat down with his advisors to decide if they could help. They all came to one simple, agreeable solution.

It was then that Teaenna set out for the capital of the Egyptian empire, upon the back of her noble black dragon, Coal

* * *

A/N: I apologize again for the discrepancies in history.

You can pronounce Teaenna two ways in this story.

Tay-enna or Tee-enna

Please review

-RED


	2. Preparation

Ancient Hearts

Chapter 2: Preparation

* * *

A short stout old man in royal blue garb, walked briskly towards the Pharoah's throne room. Standing in front of it he gestured for the guards to open it. Walking into the large luxurious room, he gained the attention of the already present occupants.

"Lord Saimon." Stated the rather large man, with a shaved head, save for the pony tail in the back. He carried with him a large golden key. "What news bring you from the Pharoah?"

"Much indeed." Saimon replied.

"Do make haste in your explanation then." A tall muscular man added. He had a shoulder length black bob cut hair and wore only sandals and toga around his waist, carrying with him a golden scale.

"Be patient Kalim." A young woman answered. She was tall and thin, her long black hair covered by the tan hood that went with her long dress like toga. She went by the name of Isis.

Saimon stopped in front of the 6 occupants.

"The Emperor has sent word that he has deployed his most powerful priestess to aid us."

"The great Dragon rider Teana?" questioned a tall slim and slender woman with long blonde hair and a piercing violet eye, the other was replaced with the millennium eye.

"Indeed Rem." Saimon replied.

"When will she be arriving?" a tall man wearing a cloth veil hat and long robes said. a golden ring dangled around his neck.

"She should be arriving by tomorrow at latest." Saimon answered. He then turned to a tall well built man in blue and white garb and blue hat carrying a golden rod septer. "The Pharoah asks that you, Seto, be her guide upon first arrival." Seto nodded in agreement.

"It will be an honor." Seto replied.

"Good then, I must go and make the preparations for our guests' arrival." Saimon said turning on his heels and heading back out the door.

The doors closed behind him, and the occupants of the room went about their business.

"Is it really wise to depend on another kingdom for help?" Kalim asked.

"Courage is not standing alone on the battle field, but knowing when to admit you need help." Rem said.

"Rem is correct. It is in these times that we discover who are true allies are." Shada said.

"Yes, and besides, Priestess Teana is not our soul reliant. She is merely an aid if things should go ary." Isis explained. "She will help train new soldiers and magicians, that will turn the tides of battle in our favor."

"But why do we need another Dragon, when Lord Seto commands the white dragon."

"Because you must not put all your eggs in one basket." Seto replied. "I may wield a great power, but that does not make me infallible, nor the strongest in the world."

"We must be ready for anything, including things we find unfavorable." Mahado stated before turning and walking out.

The others stood in silence as they watched him walk away.

* * *

Mahado walked through the small garden behind the palace. He stopped in front of a large brightly painted clay pot. He tapped on the lid with his fist. The lid slowly opened revealing a young girl with long brown hair.

"Good morning, Master Mahado." The young girls said.

"Good morning, Mana. Come out of there, we must speak." Mahado said.

Mana proceeded to climb out of the pot and then followed her master down the path.

They walked in silence for awhile until Mahado finally spoke up.

"As you have probably heard, Priestess Teana is coming to Egypt to assist us with the latest threat. A few of her duties while here are to train new warriors and magicians." Mahado explained. "While you still may be a little inexperienced at the moment, I want you to train with Teana under her magical guidance. I believe you will learn a lot form her. Things I may never be able to teach you. You will be a great magician one day and a great use to your home land, this is just another step in that direction." Mahado finished what he intended to tell her and waited for her to respond.

"I am honored that you think me to be so strong. Thank you for your confidence. I will make you proud master." Mana replied.

"I know you will."

* * *

Seto walked regally down the halls of the great palace. His shoulders were sturdy, his head held high, and his face held a stern gaze.

His soft padded shoes made no sound on the stone floors as he walked briskly through corridors and upstairs. He approached his final destination quickly and quietly entering the large room.

The room was that of a grand bedroom. The large bed, made of gold, was clad in lush white sheets. The other furniture in the room was just as luxurious.

Looking around the room his eyes landed upon the out line of the person he was looking for, standing on the balcony. Walking out behind the person he bowed before speaking.

"My Pharoah." He started. "Mahado has received word form his generals that lady Teana is fast approaching. She has been spotted flying high above the dunes half a days ride out." Seto finished.

"Good." Atem replied. "And once again Seto, you need not be so formal when we are in private." Seto nodded in understanding.

"Is everything prepared?" he asked.

"The spare stable has been converted into a private cottage for master Coal and the loft for Lady Teana. As requested."

"Excellent." Atem replied again.

"My Pharoah." A man yelled up to the balcony. Both Atem and Seto peered over the side. "Lady Teana approaches." The man finished.

"Open the gates and prepare for their landing." Atem yelled back. The man bowed and ran off toward the front gate. Once he was gone Atem turned to Seto. "It seems she's arrived sooner then expected." Seto silently agreed as he followed him out of the room and toward the front gates.

* * *

"We're almost there, little one." Coal said transmitting his thoughts to Teana.

"Yes, it will be nice to able to relax in civilization." Teana replied.

"I agree, I could use a little dragon nap."

Teana chuckled at his quip.

Looking straight ahead both dragon and rider caught sight of their destination.

"There it is, do you see it little one?"

"Yes, my friend, I see it. We're almost there."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 up please review.

-RED


	3. The Roman Priestess

Ancient Hearts

Chapter 3: The Roman Priestess

* * *

"Open the gates and move back!"

"Give'em room!"

"Make way!"

"Well this is a nice welcome." Coal said as he padded and scratched his feet and claws on the ground for grip, once on the ground.

Teana looked up from where she was unbuckling her leg harnesses in Coal's saddle, and looked around at the people surrounding them.

The palace guards all looked up at them, and she could see the fear and awe in their eyes. She saw the chamber maids and servants watching them through the windows, seemingly intrigued by their presence.

And then her eyes traveled to the group of regal persons walking toward them.

"The Pharoah and his court." Coal said.

"Mm." Teana replied.

Coal padded softly a few more steps through the crowd before stopping in front of the Pharoah and his court and then waiting for Teana to dismount. Once she had both boot clad feet on the ground, they both turned toward the Pharoah and bowed respectfully.

"Welcome to Egypt." Atem said

"Thank you, Pharoah." Teana replied.

"As requested by the Emperor, one of the stables was renovated for both of you." Atem said.

"Thank you."

Teana looked Coal in the eye for a moment before turning back to the Pharoah and the court.

"Coal requests your permission to project his thoughts to you." Teana said.

"Of course." Atem agreed.

"Thank you greatly for your hospitality, Pharoah." Coal said.

"Of course, anything for such a great ally." He said. "Lord Seto will be your guide while here. We must return to our daily duties but as I said Lord Seto will help you get settle.

Seto nodded in understanding.

Atem and the court, excluding Seto, turned on their heels and headed back into the palace.

When they were gone, Seto turned to Teana. She was looking up at Coal, no doubt speaking to him. He took the moment to observe her person.

She was clad in armor and cape.

Her armor was made of four pieces. The breast and back plate were held together almost seamlessly and was custom fit for all her curves and muscular physique.

The third part of her armor was a leather skirt underneath a ten piece pleated plate skirt, each piece tapering to a point.

The fourth pieces were her boots. The heals were high, no doubt for better grip in the stirrups. They rose high, just under the knees, with a knee cap on each top.

The entire suit of armor was extremely intricate. All black with an intricate design of silver platinum in lay.

The cape on her shoulders was made of a leathery velvet of all black, and had a hood of the back collar.

Hidden under the cape, tethered to her hip was an intricately made sword in black leather sheath. He could only imagine what the actual sword looked like.

Once Seto's observations were complete he looked toward them and waited for them to finish.

As if on cue Teana turned to him.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked. Teana nodded.

Turning on his heels Seto walked toward the back of the palace, Teana and Coal following suit.

Seto led dragon and rider through the long winding path off the east side of the palace. They walked a good twenty minutes through, what looked like a large garden, until they came upon a large wood and stone building.

It was a good three stories high with a dutch roof of shingles. Seto opened the large, barn style sliding doors, big enough for Coal to slip through, and led them in.

Inside it was bigger then she thought. The ceiling was high above them with windows on one side. Above she could see a balcony walk, that was probably a loft for her.

The floor was made of what looked like river stone. She loved river stone, it reminded her of home, back in England. The stone covered the expanse of the large lower level. Near one corner was a large dragon sized nest, a bed for Coal.

"The loft above is your room." Seto explained.

"Thank you." Teana said.

Seto watched her curiously. Her face was a little pale and she seemed to be short of breath.

"Are you feeling alright?" Seto asked.

"Yes, just a little tired." Teana replied.

"Such a bold face liar." Coal murmured.

Teana snapped her head around to glare at Coal. He just stuck his tongue out at her.

Teana turned back toward Seto to see the suspicion on his face.

"It was a long trip, I'm just a little worn out. I'll go lie down for a short time and be fine when I wake. Excuse me." She said walking past Seto and toward the stairs that led up to the loft.

When she was gone Coal called Seto's attention.

"I'm sorry about that. Teana does not like to e fused over." Coal said.

"It's alright, I can understand that, but is she really alright?" Seto asked.

Coal sighed.

"A month ago she had pneumonia." Coal explained. "She's still a little weak from bed rest."

"Will she need anything?" he asked.

"She's a rider, she'll finish healing quite rapidly. A few nights of early turn in and she'll be fine."

"Alright then, If either of you wish to join us for dinner it will be when the sun is at the horizon. If neither of you come, I will have dinner brought out. Also there is a plentiful, and private, game area thirty minutes north of here." Seto explained.

Both said their goodbyes and Seto left.

* * *

The savory aroma of fresh cooked meat, stewed vegetables, and warm bread wofted through the large cottage.

Teana slowly opened her eyes to see the large thick wooden beans holding the roof up. The loft was bathed in a warm glowing light eminating from the golden candelabrum.

Slowly she sat up and stretched the kinks out of her shoulders. She yawned and sat back against the large golden head board of her bed.

When she had come up to get away from Coal and Seto earlier she had wasted no time in looking around the room. She'd simply stripped from her armor, set it aside and then dressed in her white cotton sleeping gown.

Now that she was well rested, she took the time to know her surroundings. It was a small room but very luxurious. The bed was large and fluffy, with a golden head board that was intricately carved with a pictogram of the Egyptian gods. There was a small writing desk and chairs to relax in. Three candelabrums stood around the room, one of which she had it before going to bed. A railing stood at the edge of the loft and over looked the floor below where Coal's bed was made. Her personal belongings from Coal's saddle sat together near a shear curtain that separated a simple wash room from the rest of the loft. Off to the left, where the stairs were, the loft floor continued on until it just passed the grouping of windows where a balcony faced the palace.

Teana walked up to the rail of the loft and looked down at the floor below. Coal's bed had a large indent in it, where he had no doubt been lying. His saddle sat next to his nest, neatly laid out and out of the way. She could see all of the lower level from here and could clearly see Coal was not there. He would not go far, she knew, he was to protective of her to leave her alone, in what he considered a weak condition. He was like the older brother she never had, being the oldest of three sisters and all. It was nice, he was her best friend and she was his. He'd always watch out or her, making sure she didn't over work herself, especially after last month, when she caught pneumonia.

It was a small thing really. It had rained one night, while she was out late making her rounds around the city. She had worn her cape for protection and thinking it was enough, she did not bother to protect herself any further.

The next day, she began to cough and sneeze. A fever spiked and she was forced, by Coal, to stay in bed, while he took care of her duties, that he was capable of doing.

The whole thing had driven her mad. She hated being so helpless to something so small. After him, she swore she'd never be a victim again.

With a sigh, Teana pushed the memory away and opened her mind in search of Coal's

Images of sandy ground ending and a lush forest beginning flashed through her mind. It was dark, but thanks to Coal she could see clearly.

"Good evening little one." His rough, yet deep soothing voice echoed through her mind.

"Good evening Coal." She replied.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Much." She replied.

"Good. A servant brought you some food. I told him to leave it out for you." Coal explained.

That explained the smell.

"It did smell wonderful didn't it?" Coal replied. Teana was taken back a little, forgetting they were sharing a mind. "It smelled so wonderful that I took off for the hunting ground Lord Seto had informed me of."

"Ah, I was wondering where you had gotten off to." She said.

"Yes, I'll only be a little while longer though." He replied.

"Take your time my friend. I'm alright here alone." Teana said.

Dragon and rider finished their conversation and then with a burst of imagery depicting love they separated their minds.

Once back in the loft, Teana turned her attention to the rather delicious smelling platter of food sitting on the desk. Pulling up a chair she got comfortable at the desk and began to eat.

* * *

A/N: ok, I know the pneumonia seemed a little off topic, but I promise it will make more sense later. Please review

-RED


End file.
